1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to on demand content delivery, including delivery of content including video, audio, programs, or data.
2. Background Art
The use of video on demand (VOD) has become widespread. For example, VOD is available in certain cable television (CATV) networks. To implement a video on demand platform it is necessary for the architecture to address resource allocation and to address on demand session management.
In one approach to on demand network architecture, network operators offer video on demand (VOD) services through interactive video systems that feature tight integration and customization across several system components, such as: asset management, session and resource management, billing and entitlement, network transport, and set top client applications.
In a more recent approach to on demand network architecture, an architecture for on demand session and resource management is proposed that is both distributed and scalable. This architecture is suitable for multiple interactive services serving multiple types of devices.
Background information pertaining to a distributed and scalable architecture for on demand session and resource management may be found in international patent application publication no. WO 2005/008419 A2.
Further background information relating to video on demand may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,802.
As on demand network architectures continue to evolve, a number of challenges are presented. As the number of digital devices at a user location capable of receiving on demand content scales, there is a need for network technology to evolve to address the increased demands while maintaining continuity of service. Most of the issues in this area require maintaining the current state of a session resource pool.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved approach to on demand content delivery.